Episode 19: Ghost Bustin'/Transcript
00:00 ::there's no place to escape to this is 00:03 ::the podcast on the left I went to the store and she 00:19 ::said never come back and I was like 00:23 ::you're a bitch they all end yeah absolutely 00:27 ::so all the relationships and everybody 00:36 ::I'll tell ya with with Marcus parks I've 00:39 ::been kissing and of course 00:40 ::who is he today chinatown Henry 00:42 ::Zebrowski serving up dumplings and fish 00:44 ::Oh 00:45 ::what I like to do is I just cut up with 00:47 ::the fish and take it all its guts throw 00:49 ::it in the street and I say trip on it 00:51 ::boy 00:52 ::oh why you trip on a foggy fish got 00:54 ::after you wouldn't believe what I 00:57 ::tripped on today Martha listen to me 00:59 ::Martha there was a frog in the road and 01:01 ::ho the Chinaman laughed and laughed and 01:05 ::I almost saw his eyes don't say it about 01:07 ::Chinese people no Martha he was a fat 01:10 ::white man Oh Chinese Henry Zebrowski he 01:13 ::was happy as the Buddha happy as the 01:16 ::Buddha the Buddha 01:18 ::speaking of Buddha's and things that are 01:20 ::dead Buddha and recent round as a 01:24 ::fucking ghost 01:24 ::that's what mood I love that that's 01:29 ::funny that's comedy at its golden point 01:33 ::yeah absolutely 01:34 ::Marcus Parks Henry Zebrowski myself we 01:36 ::went to and we actually did a busting of 01:38 ::ghosts situation we went to her friend 01:40 ::Natalie place now what happened to your 01:43 ::Henry this was this was kind of an 01:45 ::unprecedented moment where we we walked 01:48 ::into an apartment building of our friend 01:51 ::Natalie who's a woman beautiful 01:52 ::wonderful sweet funny great girl 01:56 ::unapproachable don't even try to date 01:59 ::her never look at her on the subway yeah 02:01 ::she's like Xena Warrior Princess but 02:03 ::prettier she got your fucking face off 02:05 ::you'll attend if she loves you she'll 02:07 ::treat you great for the rest of your 02:08 ::life yeah 02:10 ::and she is actually she lives in a 02:13 ::profoundly haunted apartment 02:15 ::unbelievably haunted and we've been 02:17 ::hearing stories about this apartment for 02:18 ::the last year or so and it seems you 02:22 ::know we you'll see in our footage as we 02:25 ::went in there and that she has had a lot 02:28 ::of contact with this ghost and it seems 02:30 ::like it's a harmful spirit that's been 02:32 ::trying to hurt hurt them 02:33 ::this ghost ain't right man they have had 02:36 ::some crazy phenomena in their house like 02:39 ::in terms of the goddamn the sweaters 02:42 ::coming off the hooks it's amazing where 02:44 ::does come off the hooks in like they 02:45 ::come wake up in the morning they find 02:47 ::these sweaters like wrapped in coils in 02:49 ::the center of social Earth's soaking wet 02:51 ::like with with no trail of water coming 02:53 ::from any other place but burners on the 02:55 ::stove coming on car cupboards falling 02:58 ::off the walls lying off the walls AB 03:00 ::that is the absolute creepiest thing and 03:03 ::by the way the the burners all four 03:04 ::burners on all the way and the stove 03:08 ::covers like the stove tops across the 03:10 ::room it is it's just trying to cook 03:13 ::ghost spaghetti yeah that's all it is 03:15 ::it's a little Mario Batali yeah um but 03:19 ::this is the first time I've ever really 03:21 ::entered a place that was I just heard 03:23 ::you know everyone talks about their 03:25 ::houses being haunted I have so many dude 03:27 ::friends or like the food scene Guzman 03:30 ::you know that you are a heretic you're 03:32 ::an asshole yeah they're just an asshole 03:33 ::you're a liar yeah and I don't believe 03:35 ::you and I don't like you 03:37 ::exactly um but so you're still on for 03:40 ::the show on Tuesday right can we talk 03:42 ::about this when we're not being recorded 03:44 ::yes but this did this was I was 03:51 ::surprised that she even let us in there 03:53 ::because we're comedians I thought that 03:55 ::she would kind of have umbrage because 03:57 ::she takes it very seriously they felt 03:59 ::very threatened by James that she was 04:01 ::gonna have some umbrage as well umbrage 04:03 ::umbrage okay don't know you take umbrage 04:05 ::you take em oh you take I don't have 04:07 ::umbrage you take it oh you take it yeah 04:09 ::good that's fun that's a fun word you 04:11 ::don't hear it Umbridge am I not allowed 04:13 ::to use $10 words Oh $10 words wait 04:17 ::that's a seven dollar club yeah that's a 04:18 ::seven eight dollar word this is what I'm 04:20 ::we're this this whole art form 04:23 ::of the podcast we're doing now is based 04:25 ::upon the spoken word oh and sometimes 04:27 ::you have to use bigger better words than 04:31 ::just fuck or shit Ben Kissel well we're 04:34 ::going to bleep those seriously I'm gonna 04:37 ::take a little umbrage over here oh 04:38 ::that's a good use of umbrage is that 04:40 ::right I don't know my reps yeah that's 04:42 ::that that is very correct well Natalie 04:44 ::took some umbrage about the ghost being 04:45 ::in her she did Oh manager I was with the 04:49 ::amount of umbrage that she had taken 04:51 ::previously with the ghost I just thought 04:54 ::that she wouldn't want us in there 04:55 ::because we don't take to anything 04:57 ::seriously but I really think go 04:58 ::seriously I mean I think that we went in 04:59 ::there with the as comedians the comedy 05:01 ::brain was working but at the same time 05:03 ::as a fan of the paranormal I was 05:06 ::legitimately interested and terrified of 05:08 ::the story that she was telling an 05:09 ::historic balance the stories of the 05:11 ::haunting what was chilling like beer 05:13 ::that's the first time I've ever entered 05:15 ::in space and actually felt like a ghost 05:18 ::could be here and terms I mean also a 05:20 ::ghost was there but it just didn't find 05:22 ::us funny enough to like laugh or 05:24 ::anything like that no no no no no no 05:25 ::it's not listen to the podcast it's not 05:27 ::getting us on Keith and the girl she's 05:29 ::not a girl I mean all we want to do is 05:31 ::be on Keith and the girl get us on it 05:35 ::you know give these ghosts to write a 05:36 ::letter write a letter to key on the girl 05:39 ::and get us on Keith and the girls go 05:41 ::straight us a letter he's a Ghost Rider 05:43 ::Oh miss parks is off the podcast 05:47 ::oh I'm sorry Marcus but you have to stay 05:50 ::here because you're the only person who 05:51 ::understands how technology works 05:52 ::yeah if that yeah right now would you 05:54 ::talking into tin cans and then we open 05:56 ::them up and we'd eat the beans 05:56 ::I got cords wrapped around my legs right 05:58 ::now that's the problem I got microphones 06:00 ::in my pockets and I don't know what to 06:02 ::do I don't know what to do with them so 06:04 ::we go into Natalie's place and she's 06:06 ::telling this junk to a hot dog 06:09 ::restaurant can you see that yeah 06:12 ::Jose Oh Eddie's hot dog famous hot dog 06:15 ::famous Eddie's hot dog and the bathroom 06:17 ::for the workers of the hot dog makers is 06:20 ::in their hallway and so they just have 06:22 ::Mexican hot dog makers and they're 06:23 ::taking shits and they're always you 06:26 ::didn't get that and you didn't hear all 06:28 ::that man I might just be supremely 06:30 ::fucked-up I'm wearing a suit right now 06:32 ::and you are rare I 06:34 ::espresso Yeti - I literally got the same 06:37 ::coffee that Henry gets and I feel like 06:39 ::John Belushi on his last night you see 06:42 ::this is how I feel normal ball yeah you 06:44 ::are so insane what'd you do to your body 06:46 ::I I'm six foot seven I can't handle this 06:48 ::kind of caffeine you see how normal I am 06:50 ::right now yeah I'm so normal and shelled 06:52 ::out ya know anyway so we're in Natalie's 06:54 ::place and she's telling the tale I feel 06:57 ::like we should cut to us entering this 06:59 ::is we us entering the establishment and 07:01 ::her telling us a little bit about her 07:02 ::haunts but let's uh listen to our 07:04 ::journey on the way to know Kelly's place 07:06 ::first that sounds absolutely perfect so 07:08 ::I remember it being poignant I remember 07:10 ::you Gary heavily because you're far too 07:12 ::you're good you're doing well when I act 07:16 ::when I perform I need more air I know no 07:20 ::I know it's I need more air than normal 07:22 ::people because my performance lungs are 07:25 ::a second pair of lungs next to my normal 07:28 ::just being me lungs hmm fuck you been no 07:32 ::man you're you're doing great so this is 07:34 ::Henry and I walking and talking and as 07:38 ::you can tell both of us are really buff 07:41 ::setting the scene for a haunting who 07:46 ::else should be the name of our movie 07:47 ::setting the scene for haunting but it's 07:49 ::just us you know we're in a terrible 07:52 ::terrible what you call a decorating 07:53 ::business but us be separate it would be 07:55 ::you and me on a couch next to each other 07:57 ::asleep oh fuck you can't window I can't 08:03 ::wait till we finally fuck each other 08:05 ::yeah but for now let's projectile a bit 08:07 ::about you asking some sleep I'm sleeping 08:10 ::I'm sleeping us at a spider her ass at 08:13 ::your hand 08:14 ::it's macaque we're gonna edit that out 08:21 ::it's a whole sea do we cut now a 08:25 ::regional recording we're still recording 08:27 ::it's fine we'll do literally react 08:29 ::according I'm recording this live say 08:31 ::socks I don't be 08:33 ::that lizard-like voice is holding 08:35 ::McNeely for some reason we decided to 08:36 ::come help us run sound in our adventure 08:38 ::to go bust some goats yeah that's right 08:42 ::we're in Williamsburg Brooklyn out here 08:43 ::everyone's dressed like they're from the 08:45 ::future or there's some sort of like 08:46 ::Dickensian schoolboy and whether you're 08:50 ::a man or a woman you just dress like 08:52 ::that apparently it's normal but we're 08:54 ::going to Natalie Sanders Natalie Sanders 08:59 ::is a very wonderful young woman who has 09:03 ::been recently or recently over the last 09:06 ::couple years has experienced pretty 09:10 ::heavy paranormal phenomenon in her 09:13 ::apartment recording yes he has a ghost 09:17 ::and we've decided to get up in there get 09:23 ::up enough Dobbin balls deep well enter 09:26 ::apartment and bust the fuck out of this 09:30 ::ghost so let the ghosts that we know 09:32 ::we're and let it know that we know that 09:33 ::it exists and it's real and we're going 09:35 ::to find them we're going to name them 09:37 ::and we're going to keep them as a pet 09:38 ::like a turtle now this is the thing a 09:39 ::normally they say that like the psychic 09:42 ::hours are 9:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. but 09:44 ::we're doing this dead in the afternoon 09:46 ::Saturday and we really think that this 09:48 ::is in terms of ghosts expects you to 09:50 ::come at night right so we're gonna 09:53 ::surprise the landlord 09:54 ::we're like a real Hassid right now we're 09:55 ::gonna get our rent that's in us with a 09:57 ::little slumlords a ghost town or going 10:00 ::up into a shitty we're gonna go over to 10:02 ::their shitty ghost apartment and we're 10:04 ::gonna knock this ghost family out on 10:05 ::this street with an orphan it's children 10:07 ::now right before winter even yeah 10:11 ::no you guys are doing this yes and 10:12 ::Natalie Natalie has been informed that 10:15 ::we're doing this and that we're in terms 10:17 ::of like who are experts in who are not 10:19 ::experts I would say that we are as close 10:22 ::to experts as you're going to find be to 10:25 ::a fake thing so yeah in terms of things 10:28 ::that are fake we're like really good at 10:29 ::it yeah we're pretty much the kings of 10:32 ::that and if you're a third voice that's 10:34 ::holding McNeeley he's coming with us you 10:36 ::might recognize him from the roundtable 10:37 ::a gentleman and he's he's overall 10:39 ::ghoulish as well it's really immune we 10:41 ::just wanted someone that a ghost feels 10:43 ::comfortable talking to which is some 10:45 ::some sort of monster he's the closest 10:49 ::thing that we know to a real living dos 10:50 ::these ghosts abate yeah it's good well 10:52 ::Natalie's described this goes to someone 10:54 ::who she thinks it's anti-women we're 10:56 ::gonna hear this all from Natalie so I'm 10:57 ::not even gonna I'm not even when it's a 10:58 ::reason to get it uh from this horse's 11:00 ::mouth we're gonna get from the lady 11:02 ::horse's mouth it's a good idea mayor's 11:05 ::mouth her mouth is nicer her mouth is 11:09 ::nicer than my mouth you think so I mean 11:12 ::you have a pretty nice mouth though no 11:14 ::Natalie's now there's a beautiful woman 11:16 ::and we're too I can't believe we're even 11:18 ::gonna go into her apartment I know I'm 11:19 ::really excited about it 11:21 ::I was just apprised I really think that 11:24 ::our pheromones are gonna rub all over 11:25 ::her and she's just gonna men are just 11:27 ::gonna cut near her and just be like good 11:29 ::she's like she's like a beautiful woman 11:31 ::she got the aura of a fat dude yeah he 11:34 ::smells porky is that what that is oh so 11:36 ::porky smell oh my god oh my god yeah 11:38 ::just sees the men just see us when they 11:41 ::see her I think this is best thing for 11:42 ::in the end because it's gonna even the 11:45 ::playing field so you eaten the playing 11:47 ::field with her and other people yeah she 11:50 ::might be very attractive but when she 11:52 ::smells like cheese everything's equal 11:54 ::she's more approachable absolutely humid 11:56 ::I should find a man who loves her for a 11:58 ::personality yeah yeah you're not gonna 11:59 ::be all uncomfortable around her because 12:01 ::she's beautiful you know I mean you're 12:02 ::just gonna oh man I'm excited to meet 12:05 ::this ghost I am I want it I want to 12:07 ::relate to it on like the hate woman 12:09 ::level you know we'll probably a lot in 12:11 ::common when it comes to that so yeah 12:13 ::we're gonna do some several several 12:14 ::tried-and-true 12:16 ::ghost busting techniques the kosher salt 12:18 ::kosher salt which is blessed by the Jews 12:21 ::yes 12:22 ::um then work sage sage 12:26 ::ghost hate it and then we're going to 12:29 ::attempt to communicate with this ghost 12:31 ::and I think we're gonna know what the 12:34 ::technique do we want to use we want to 12:35 ::invoke it with anger do we want to 12:36 ::invoke it with kindness um you always 12:39 ::invoke it with kindness we have to go in 12:41 ::with an open mind 12:42 ::big stuff hmm there's two will true 12:44 ::we'll try all techniques rich right I 12:46 ::mean we can yell at it and we can do we 12:48 ::can try and be in front bad goes cup 12:49 ::games go go stop bad goes cop that's how 12:52 ::we're gonna play this yeah but we're 12:56 ::gonna I mean and just in terms of I 12:58 ::really think that today we're gonna 12:59 ::actually find some some real hard 13:02 ::evidence at the very least we're gonna 13:03 ::get salt everywhere that's fun it's fun 13:05 ::to just bill salt it's it's fun because 13:07 ::it's supposed to be unlucky 13:12 ::I'm devastatingly hungover today 13:15 ::me too I really don't feel good at all I 13:18 ::feel really bad technically but I really 13:20 ::think this is the best way to go in 13:22 ::there I feel like I'm more open to 13:23 ::psychic energies when I'm feeling this 13:25 ::yeah yeah constant hum in your head 13:27 ::already so that'll probably pick up if 13:29 ::we had an EVP cam yeah yeah 13:31 ::all we got is this but bill but this is 13:34 ::the thing I don't think you need super 13:36 ::fancy like electromagnetic like 13:39 ::recorders I think we need that I think 13:41 ::we're gonna see some ghosts just the way 13:44 ::you're supposed to which is just talking 13:46 ::about hey can you guys uh order that 13:48 ::kind of shit online if you look that up 13:49 ::yes absolutely duper expense it's really 13:51 ::expect it's a gets it just another sort 13:53 ::of scam scam where people make a lot of 13:56 ::money buy stuff this goes people Boppity 13:58 ::boo boo as a ghost ghost is it oh well I 14:03 ::look at the beef poof's and it sounds 14:05 ::like a ghost 14:08 ::the the thing of zippor about today's 14:13 ::episode is that we are going to be video 14:16 ::recording for the first time this 14:19 ::procedure because again number one it's 14:22 ::the one way we're going to capture some 14:24 ::ghost orbs if we see any the orbs as 14:28 ::being shadows could be there any sort of 14:31 ::evidence and it we're gonna have the 14:32 ::recorder go in the same time and then 14:34 ::we're gonna do just like the ghost 14:35 ::hunters we're gonna look over the 14:37 ::footage we're gonna see if we hear any 14:39 ::sort of ghost material on it maybe a 14:41 ::magic boob yeah did you hear that I mean 14:49 ::like that's the thing is that I didn't 14:50 ::what did you do something just happen 14:52 ::it's an incredibly self-aware beam yeah 14:54 ::I feel chill already this whole yeah 14:58 ::it's a closing Leah turning poly - yeah 15:01 ::no there tends to be rational 15:03 ::explanation for it all you're also 15:05 ::you're also drinking at McDonald's 15:06 ::McFlurry right now as well so well I got 15:08 ::two of them in each hand the world of 15:12 ::radio you'll never know if it's true or 15:15 ::not you fucking idiots they'll know it's 15:22 ::true let's go to the pet store instead 15:24 ::oh this is a veterinarian with people 15:26 ::pets or put to sleep dude oh shit with 15:28 ::dog ghosts episode with what we think 15:31 ::we'll to go back and listen to that I 15:32 ::feel like I heard some ghost 15:36 ::we can't be sarcastic women go in there 15:38 ::kiss although no I'm not I'm taking 15:40 ::I got this get the salt last thing you 15:43 ::want to do it's in every horror movie 15:44 ::the last thing I do is mock the fucking 15:46 ::ghost aliens up dead my fucking friend 15:49 ::ends up dead because you Marc Lee goes 15:50 ::no man no because we're gonna knock this 15:52 ::goes into dance because we're going when 15:54 ::it doesn't expect us to go you're trying 15:56 ::to fight it and that's wrong though the 15:58 ::ghost is sleeping though it will wake 16:00 ::the ghost 16:00 ::everybody everybody knows I'm not for me 16:03 ::to capture one groggy half as grumpy as 16:05 ::you were when I woke you up this morning 16:07 ::more grumpy I was by me yeah you were an 16:10 ::asshole you you were sleeping amorous 16:13 ::how they're supposed to meet you in the 16:14 ::morning at your house it's been at 11:30 16:16 ::no call me at 11:00 I called you 11:15 16:18 ::you were in the city you were in the 16:21 ::city this is a different show 16:24 ::so just pipe it down Henry I took a 16:29 ::taxicab 16:30 ::I know I did too I took a taxicab the El 16:34 ::train is out running goes the old heavy 16:36 ::go is that like that go slut but when 16:38 ::the El train doesn't run because the 16:39 ::thing about the El train is that it 16:40 ::fucking rustles up all the ghosts is 16:44 ::that how many Chinese died building the 16:45 ::railroads the railroads that they were 16:49 ::talking about it's a shame what we did 16:53 ::the Chinese but now I'm you sing it's 16:56 ::over dude they they're doing fantastic 16:58 ::they are doing pretty good you're hard 17:00 ::workers they got their own town you have 17:04 ::a whole Chinatown come on guys buck up 17:08 ::put a smile on that face because you're 17:11 ::looking Bree said to me I just can't you 17:15 ::know there's just some moments you can't 17:16 ::repeat I would never want to that was 17:19 ::such a fun walk with you Henry 17:20 ::I think that there if you know I was I 17:22 ::was there too thank you Marcus it was 17:24 ::Marcus who was to be with Henry to be 17:26 ::with you but Holden was there though 17:27 ::which was disgusting Holden is a ghost 17:30 ::he is an escutcheon and hungry fucking 17:33 ::spider human who is uglier Holden or a 17:36 ::puddle I'm gonna say Holden Holden why 17:39 ::because a puddle has potential and 17:41 ::doesn't have a theater yeah a puddle 17:42 ::isn't slobbering over some girl at a bar 17:44 ::Oh 17:46 ::whoa awesome popcorn not Rocky's 17:50 ::family's get me on please please love we 17:54 ::win J when you liked it much made my DNA 17:58 ::is weak so no one will be with me I know 18:06 ::literally from Henry sperm swim like a 18:08 ::one-armed toad was very weak and wobbly 18:12 ::liked to unlike I don't know they have 18:14 ::four arms o their legs my legs I don't 18:19 ::know let's get back to ghost hunting 18:21 ::than the list we got to do this 18:23 ::nonetheless we walked in there brave as 18:26 ::firemen right yeah we were like firemen 18:28 ::but instead of fires we were fighting 18:31 ::ghosts soon and intrepid fearless brave 18:37 ::swift of foot yeah stern of mind yes we 18:42 ::went in there and we we we push this 18:44 ::ghost down into up unto a dirt pile and 18:48 ::we rape this ghost we rape the guns I 18:50 ::gave it a kirby yeah doesn't it teeth 18:51 ::it's a ghost uh so so yes so we went in 18:56 ::there with insane intestinal fortitude 18:58 ::we were brave as mice we were really 19:01 ::really confident and we decided to do a 19:03 ::seance to conjure up the demon spirit 19:05 ::and/or ghost that was haunting the 19:07 ::beautiful beautiful Natalie and her 19:08 ::roommate who is also very gorgeous I 19:10 ::forget her name though you know here is 19:11 ::a here is a caveat about seance its Gabi 19:16 ::caveat cave yet um you want to enter 19:20 ::into a seance situation with an open 19:22 ::heart open mind what we did was on a 19:24 ::Saturday afternoon we made while the Sun 19:26 ::was out and uh it worked really well in 19:29 ::terms of we don't have a lighting rig 19:31 ::and so we needed natural light in order 19:32 ::to build words lighting rig um so so it 19:38 ::wasn't the proper procedure in order to 19:40 ::do a seance you want to do a seance 19:42 ::normally like late at night uh and we we 19:46 ::did our attempts you're going to see in 19:47 ::their footage here we go to your talk we 19:49 ::got some contact we have the ghost um 19:51 ::but if you really want if you really 19:53 ::want to contact some ghosts you don't 19:55 ::want to do it from it's it's from 19:57 ::midnight to 9:00 a.m. is the proper time 19:59 ::period 20:00 ::and I'm come telling where did you read 20:02 ::that you go online look up how to do a 20:04 ::say that's not true man because I've 20:05 ::done seance is it fucking 11 a.m. I've 20:08 ::done sayings is a 3 p.m. event sands is 20:10 11 p.m. and either one I'm touching 20:13 ::ghosts you've done multiple seances when 20:16 ::I was growing up in high school man we 20:17 ::multiple seances always with the Ouija 20:19 ::deb-deb what's our demon oh you're 20:21 ::talking about the Ouija boards different 20:23 ::than a seance no I understand but I'm 20:24 ::telling you is you can conjure up a 20:26 ::ghost at any time it's not actually 20:28 ::doing it you were just hunched over with 20:29 ::your other fucking huge Wisconsin fat 20:32 ::friends all just pushing this thing 20:34 ::around trying to make each other 20:35 ::giggling a bunch of little fucking girl 20:37 ::first of all that sounds exactly the 20:39 ::definition of you masturbating second of 20:41 ::all no that's not true man hunched over 20:43 ::each other covered in cheese going to 20:45 ::prom with Ouija board I just one more 20:48 ::tell us where the whole farm we do more 20:50 ::bomb uh-oh who ate it who ate the Ouija 20:54 ::board was it Circle several you into 20:57 ::work nonetheless we got the ghost we 21:00 ::always conjured up a good demon so no I 21:01 ::I'm gonna say disregard Henry rule 21:03 ::henry's rules we did into the perfect 21:05 ::time and we were able to make contact 21:06 ::I'm the scientist here now I know but 21:09 ::sometimes you google things and the you 21:11 ::go to like whacky Gaffey news.org and 21:14 ::that's not good website happy Gaffey 21:16 ::news well I think heavy news org is 21:18 ::where I learned about you know proper 21:21 ::shoe sizes how to measure your shoes 21:24 ::measure your feet for proper shoes it's 21:26 ::a thing if you want truth like a flowers 21:28 ::yet you have to look at your feet yeah 21:30 ::put a shoe next to it does your foot fit 21:33 ::in the shoe it's the right size I 21:36 ::learned that from wacky Daffy news.org 21:39 ::dot-org all right dotnet dot anal 21:47 ::research we get we get all right so this 21:50 ::is our séance and and this is going to 21:52 ::have the argument because Henry and I 21:54 ::had different visions of the name and 21:55 ::well I had a pretty I knew it was going 21:58 ::to be Josephine because that's what she 21:59 ::said to me in my mind right right but 22:01 ::then I actually knew the truth so this 22:03 ::is that the evidence of me being right 22:05 ::so just do this 22:08 ::little bitch alright we're going to 22:10 ::speak with Natalie about it here is this 22:12 ::Natalie do you want to should we just 22:14 ::get in here yeah this is all the action 22:16 ::right started happening so yeah from the 22:20 ::beginning yes absolutely Brussels when 22:22 ::we first moved in we would find we would 22:25 ::wake up in the morning and find our 22:27 ::jackets which are come up here in a pile 22:31 ::on the kitchen floor right here it's 22:33 ::stopping wet like somebody did it in a 22:35 ::bathtub and spoiled it so in the middle 22:38 ::of the kitchen just run in that cat it's 22:44 ::on it goes it's not a goat like 22:45 ::upsetting that cats real right this is 22:47 ::casual yeah okay everyone saw that and 22:50 ::but there would be no water anywhere 22:52 ::around it and so that was a little weird 22:55 ::and then and then the weird stuff 22:57 ::started happening like then you show us 22:58 ::with the jackets yeah it was 23:00 ::specifically one you're the dork face 23:03 ::kind of ghost or was more of a starter 23:05 ::kind of ghost 23:06 ::what's its favorite jacket a sweater 23:09 ::winner goes it should you go got a 23:10 ::little like mr. Rogers and it was coming 23:13 ::wet and it would be what it would be 23:16 ::like this click in a little quail 23:20 ::but in a coil yeah like the ghost was 23:23 ::wrapping himself maybe was a baby go she 23:25 ::was sopping wet and there was no water 23:27 ::anywhere else it wasn't from the Capel's 23:29 ::there was no dishes up on the thing so 23:30 ::that was good and then things started 23:32 ::happening that the back door would open 23:34 ::and they would let the cats out that's 23:35 ::before we were comfortable with letting 23:37 ::them outside yeah um and then the thing 23:42 ::with the burners started happening and 23:43 ::the burners would all be on and they 23:46 ::would be lit they wouldn't they wouldn't 23:48 ::just be like the cat flips and the gas 23:49 ::was on I mean you have to actually like 23:53 ::well they'd all be out high and they'd 23:55 ::all be on they'd all be on high that is 23:58 ::insanity here knows whether they closing 24:00 ::the water come on burners no there was 24:02 ::nothing on there it was just the burners 24:04 ::thank you well that explains why you 24:08 ::want to be paper towels in the house God 24:10 ::knows oh yeah any sort of paper towels 24:12 ::were going on that would be um so look 24:15 ::at that 24:15 ::this seems extremely dangerous that is 24:17 ::extremely dangerous now it blow up the 24:19 ::whole play did you and you said that you 24:21 ::felt like you had some further 24:22 ::communication with the ghosts as well 24:23 ::right or no we just felt that it was 24:26 ::well Catherine my roommates 24:27 ::kind of 24:29 ::sensitive to it yeah we decided it was a 24:31 ::pink now yeah 24:32 ::peasants that's fine cousins cuz we 24:34 ::don't feel any like beside no fact that 24:37 ::she's trying to kill us we didn't feel 24:39 ::anything 24:40 ::super aggressive yeah I mean I think 24:42 ::that's just as important I think your 24:44 ::gut instincts are equally as important 24:47 ::as anything else feels do you guys know 24:49 ::it's an incident experience 24:50 ::there goes your house you feel it yeah 24:53 ::and the gas thing is probably the thing 24:55 ::that happens most we wake up in the 24:57 ::middle of the night and I smell gas it 24:59 ::has to be on that back door 25:00 ::that's crazy check out this this was 25:03 ::also was it the cabinet no forgot about 25:06 ::the cabinet this cabinet 25:08 ::Oh so this cabinet described what it was 25:10 ::so we're sitting in I'm standing in the 25:14 ::kitchen eating Nutella avatar sure yeah 25:16 ::why not me no yeah it's like pugs fine 25:20 ::you do and we do it for monsters don't 25:23 ::we don't have toilet paper towels for so 25:27 ::capita was in the bathroom and I was 25:30 ::standing here and I remember putting the 25:32 ::lid back on the Nutella and I open this 25:34 ::cabinet and I put didn't tell her I said 25:36 ::damn you for bringing me tell it in this 25:38 ::house and shut the cabinet and I walked 25:41 ::over here and with my back to me I just 25:43 ::heard boom and a blue hat up against 25:47 ::this wall and I had the Harold Backman 25:49 ::at the scene our bank goosebumps and 25:51 ::this cabinet had come off of the wall 25:54 ::the entire thing just this part had come 25:57 ::off of the wall and landed here upside 26:02 ::down perfectly upside down 26:04 ::and missed we have a trash can here Miss 26:08 ::McAdam missed the trash can so it was 26:09 ::Aaron Rowand yeah it literally came out 26:12 ::and Dutchman and nothing I know it so 26:15 ::they actually be pulling the story that 26:17 ::was one thing that when I see the actual 26:18 ::distance that's kind of at that happy 26:20 ::insane she's here so it yeah 26:23 ::that's insane it's carrying a certain I 26:24 ::strong female knows and yeah he goes 26:28 ::yeah it's your fan damn you let me tell 26:31 ::him in this house I know a little bit of 26:34 ::time since you've seen some real 26:36 ::activity though no the other day well it 26:38 ::was it was a long stretch without 26:39 ::anything and then like eight months or 26:42 ::so 26:42 ::yeah like months and then my friend and 26:45 ::I were sitting here in the kitchen the 26:47 ::other day and she was sitting a chair 26:50 ::here and just kind of AC Slater self 26:52 ::looked outside good looks outside and 26:55 ::she was just she gets up and runs out 26:57 ::here it looks both sides and she was 27:00 ::just like oh my god and she was just 27:03 ::like I she started crying and freaking 27:06 ::out and I was like what just happened 27:08 ::and she was like a man just walked by 27:10 ::the window 27:10 ::oh yeah that's how girls feel when they 27:12 ::see Henry usual but different knows your 27:14 ::good side I'm normally a character 27:16 ::though yeah I I'm in character and sort 27:18 ::of recognize them know you're looking at 27:21 ::this one absolutely so that's so she 27:25 ::felt she saw somebody saw you shoot a 27:28 ::normal thin figure walk well in France 27:32 ::so don't lie read that's really 27:33 ::fantastic absolutely 27:35 ::your community then is known as a bit of 27:38 ::a peeping been so it could and so this 27:43 ::is the outside space for that is ready 27:44 ::to use that stored in this place that 27:46 ::all she left the house don't see left 27:48 ::immediately that's so intense wow this 27:51 ::is popular notion is she a pretty crazy 27:55 ::woman yeah yeah alright what she 28:02 ::menstruating midget this is right were 28:04 ::you menstruating during this whole time 28:07 ::brings ghosts actually use the jokes in 28:10 ::fact activity does you gather a lot like 28:12 ::sharks and that they love to watch from 28:13 ::your men astray 28:14 ::I said no it's actually put it's the 28:15 ::truth though normal poltergeist activity 28:17 ::when it happens around girls that are 28:19 ::body to changing oh yeah to the first 28:22 ::time the first time so you're a gymnast 28:23 ::for a long period of time that would 28:25 ::explain it you know your hymen fun links 28:26 ::yeah but that's nothing it's pretty big 28:30 ::on sex not talk to your daughter 28:32 ::he's gonna be really creeped out have to 28:34 ::understand that man's penis gets a 28:36 ::gorgeous blood it's gonna just rip and 28:38 ::roar fluid or fine even title which I'm 28:42 ::doing right now suit I'm doing vibe 28:43 ::right now it's gonna get there it's 28:45 ::gonna get there alright all joking aside 28:47 ::serious all just in time let's um I 28:51 ::think we got it some of the ghosts and 28:53 ::we have to do our best to communicate 28:54 ::we're going to try communicate with this 28:56 ::ghost we're going to do some tribes for 28:57 ::ghost hunting techniques 28:59 ::we're neighbor Stacey renamer Stacey's 29:01 ::oh good enough I take Josephine 29:03 ::Josephine Josephine but this doesn't 29:06 ::matter we're gonna get the hardest 29:08 ::matter in like 30 seconds so let's do 29:13 ::business and here for 30 seconds yeah 29:15 ::okay so this is the seance and Henry and 29:17 ::I are going to do we're going to try 29:19 ::something with the writing yes some 29:21 ::automatic writing so this is the thing 29:23 ::about a seance is that um this is a 29:26 ::procedure to be taken very seriously um 29:28 ::it's a vulnerable 29:31 ::procedure we're opening up a spiritual 29:33 ::gate from this world to the next world 29:37 ::we have been try and communicate with 29:39 ::Josephine 29:40 ::um that's Joseph in just fin that's what 29:45 ::I call knife colors that's what I call 29:47 ::the nikon safety though I'm going to say 29:49 ::Josephine and what we've said up here is 29:54 ::it traditional seance we didn't we 29:56 ::couldn't find a crucifix so we got a 29:58 ::picture of one this is better than just 30:01 ::a crucifix notice you have Jesus on it 30:03 ::and you have his whole crew 30:04 ::Mary Mary Magdalene with a prostitute 30:06 ::it's kind of fun to think about the 30:07 ::Bible of prostitutes and then this is 30:09 ::just one of Jesus's buddies he fucked 30:11 ::Mary Magdalene now and that's the thing 30:13 ::of a shakotan one of the things in 30:15 ::DaVinci cuz that's it's a real of the 30:16 ::many things yeah so it's kind of fun to 30:19 ::think about and then the table is set 30:22 ::with a simple black tablecloth but this 30:25 ::is vital this is what this was much like 30:27 ::Acme Looney Tunes this is the door that 30:29 ::they go to but I would also say that 30:31 ::it's very difficult to just find a black 30:32 ::tablecloth so this is this is sort of a 30:35 ::black lacy window lacquer it's what I do 30:37 ::think what's a female ghost and are we 30:39 ::think it's better to saw see something 30:41 ::texture yeah but this is all Syria but 30:44 ::this is again this is just something 30:45 ::that you could do at your house we've 30:47 ::lit candles to invoke and this is going 30:52 ::to be for then do you want it do you 30:53 ::feel like you're sensitive enough to UM 30:55 ::to do the automatic writing I mean I 30:59 ::think I can I can give it a go okay so 31:02 ::this let me leave this talk I'll lead 31:03 ::okay so you try and see we need this up 31:07 ::and out 31:07 ::yeah let it in you also hold this sound 31:09 ::ma'am thank you thank you I'm just glad 31:13 ::that you just--can as this is this town 31:15 ::man it's just good to have you 31:16 ::ah ah all right so when we look at the 31:19 ::footage happen it's again this is one of 31:22 ::those things 31:23 ::anything could happen behind us we're 31:25 ::looking to see if the video camera can 31:26 ::catch any orbs if this sound machine the 31:30 ::sound you're looking recording machine 31:32 ::what's going on there it is I do feel 31:34 ::chill as well um 31:38 ::and we're going to see if this has any 31:41 ::holdin this is serious yeah 31:43 ::so everyone vault in the seance we're 31:48 ::going to open our minds and where I put 31:51 ::each one has to put our hands on the 31:52 ::table 31:53 ::okay put our hands on the table 31:56 ::you're really good Oldham thank you for 31:58 ::holding that okay close your eyes now I 32:03 ::will invoke josephine into the room 32:09 ::Josephine we're here to speak with you 32:14 ::we've come with an open mind and an open 32:17 ::heart if you are in the room show us a 32:23 ::sign show yourself 32:25 ::it's not immediately slot no then 32:31 ::doesn't this has been I'm Henry this is 32:35 ::our sound man who has no name and 32:38 ::Natalie and Natalie who lives here 32:46 ::I'm sorry as your wife she wants to kill 32:52 ::Natalie this is the thing all right come 32:54 ::anyway some animals what 32:55 ::kids'll we can't do this I'm just saying 32:59 ::they go cannot do this in your tone Oh 33:05 ::Josephine hold in your snickering it's 33:14 ::not allow us to capture and a secret lab 33:16 ::direction laughter Hertz the ghost 33:20 ::Josephine 33:21 ::give us a sign shows that you're here if 33:24 ::you are here deliver unto us three 33:28 ::knocks any knock one knock 33:34 ::give her some time oh this a Tanakh just 33:41 ::one if not we will not get 33:48 ::Josephine three knocks man flicker the 33:57 ::candles slightly if you're in the room 34:00 ::Mellon looks good that one did flicker 34:02 ::get up get a close-up on that one and 34:04 ::that one is definitely current Josephine 34:12 ::turn on all the burners and throw the 34:14 ::net words at me through them during the 34:16 ::design man just throw in our nameless 34:19 ::faceless on them it doesn't have a 34:23 ::personality I've been on another 34:25 ::predator shows okay 34:29 ::Kissel why don't you try something 34:31 ::automatic writing I think it's gone I 34:32 ::think that's how we're gonna break 34:33 ::through okay whistles really sensitive 34:36 ::keep really good at this mmm so just 34:39 ::let's give him a beat 34:44 ::Josephine isn't making you write any 34:46 ::words 34:52 ::okay I'm seeing up seeing it my name 35:05 ::it's alright oh my god oh my name is 35:15 ::Stacy the whole doc Stacy it's like this 35:30 ::is big look at that you can't make that 35:33 ::up and she knows English man it's just 35:38 ::my name is Stacy 35:39 ::ah just true comedians which is the 35:44 ::thing I've been on the vaudeville 35:45 ::circuit for as long as we have you get a 35:47 ::natural timing that is just it's just 35:50 ::unbeatable yeah um but very welcome 35:53 ::everybody it we give and we give and we 35:58 ::give and all we ask that you give you 36:01 ::give us give to us your laughter and 36:03 ::your joy so that was the sounds and I 36:07 ::feel like we really made some good 36:08 ::contact there and I think overall we had 36:10 ::a positive experience with the with the 36:12 ::with the other side of the world and 36:14 ::it's nice to know that when you die you 36:16 ::can always use an oven we uh appease the 36:19 ::ghost the ghost is gone it's not coming 36:22 ::back it's not gonna kill Natalie is not 36:26 ::gonna kill her roommate it's not gonna 36:27 ::kill anybody it's gone it's an abusive 36:30 ::relationships Natalie just wants him 36:32 ::back so bad or her but she wants she I 36:34 ::mean in the but in the end it's gonna be 36:36 ::fine because she's gonna meet a nice 36:38 ::younger just that nice ghost and honor 36:41 ::it's good treat her right good he has 36:43 ::leaving dollar bills every but here's a 36:45 ::here is Natalie thanking us for what we 36:48 ::were being a real she thanked us yes 36:50 ::yeah 36:51 ::and I know you can't see it because it's 36:52 ::a podcast but she's wearing a very 36:53 ::low-cut black shirt and I say yes hello 36:57 ::she's incredibly nice and will never 37:00 ::ever be with us no Natalie 37:04 ::I'm from Hong Kong Henry Zebrowski 37:06 ::Natalie I love you I can't do this 37:09 ::Natalie yes pretend to be me Natalie 37:12 ::would you go on a date with me I'll wear 37:14 ::my finest horse shoe no you feel 37:16 ::yourself well ruining this you're 37:18 ::ruining I'm trying to get you laid dude 37:20 ::I'm trying to fucking hook you up with a 37:23 ::chick who's got sweet sweet hello that's 37:25 ::good enough and a nice fucking tuchus 37:26 ::I'm not good enough - fine you're fine 37:29 ::you're fine no I liked what he was 37:31 ::saying before he's fine let's cut to 37:33 ::Natalie's very genuine response thanking 37:35 ::us I did like that not good enough stuff 37:37 ::though and what good enough it was fine 37:39 ::but very bad for him dad that's that 37:42 ::that's what I liked about it I'm wearing 37:43 ::a suit I'm your fucking you are what's 37:46 ::ibly wet - you're sweating through that 37:48 ::suit ham I'm hot it's not a good choice 37:51 ::of this room I learned no hardly any 37:53 ::clothing you know Hey so my goodness I'm 37:55 ::essentially naked right now 37:57 ::yeah it's a suit Saturday so I had no 38:00 ::choice and I am drunk this is our friend 38:04 ::Natalie and we just wanted to get a 38:06 ::genuine reaction from her after we 38:08 ::busted her ghost right in its fuckin ass 38:10 ::um I definitely feel that something is 38:15 ::lifted I feel like something that that 38:18 ::whatever it was is not here anymore and 38:20 ::honestly I feel a little sad I think you 38:23 ::know because well she has been Stacy 38:26 ::that we found out her name was in with 38:28 ::us for you know the past two years and 38:30 ::so it's maybe gonna be a little bit 38:32 ::lonely and yeah um but for the most part 38:35 ::I thank you I will say Henry promises to 38:38 ::come over every night okay we're all to 38:39 ::run more the house - just double check 38:41 ::that she's gone I just like to be I'll 38:43 ::be around now so you probably won't even 38:45 ::know I'm here at the time I'll be like 38:47 ::outside backyard this wine yeah yeah no 38:50 ::it's totally safe and normal not just 38:52 ::what you I'm thorough okay 38:54 ::in terms of ghost hunting so you're just 38:56 ::gonna do like I'm like a follow-up yeah 38:58 ::buh-bye 38:58 ::I'll give you a bus 39:03 ::okay yeah yeah pastor body no edge with 39:08 ::you for life now but I feel like you did 39:10 ::your jobs you did it well and 39:12 ::congratulations thank you thank you 39:14 ::you're letting us into your space I know 39:16 ::for a fact I mean in terms of ghost 39:18 ::hunting it's important to get people's 39:19 ::permission you know to getting get in 39:21 ::here and connect and and be open 39:24 ::emotional and I really think that we 39:26 ::succeeded that today yeah yeah it was it 39:29 ::was a success Thank You Natalie thank 39:31 ::you thank you good bye good bye Stacey I 39:35 ::hope that you are hugging Mozart in 39:39 ::heaven right now that's a nice that's a 39:41 ::nice thing to say I honey I don't know 39:43 ::what he was like as a man you could have 39:45 ::been a basket he's a bastard gay minion 39:47 ::was he gay Mozart yeah we'll talk when 39:49 ::you just say that because you're honest 39:51 ::no no he was very poppy yeah he was yeah 39:55 ::everybody was fucking fun no they were 39:57 ::gay fathers yeah he was gay yours mother 39:59 ::no it doesn't weird we know so if Mozart 40:04 ::was blind your idiot that was Beethoven 40:06 ::Beethoven was deaf all right it doesn't 40:09 ::matter because Henry is fucking these 40:11 ::walls safety hope you're enjoying my 40:13 ::certain heaven Greg goose Galatians 40:14 ::tasty me goose elations 40:16 ::all right all right well Diggy is just a 40:23 ::barn burner really amazing love Henry 40:25 ::wouldn't you please he is lonely around 40:28 ::it there's just there so sometimes like 40:31 ::things want in one area and then other 40:34 ::areas I can exceed in I can be good 40:36 ::you're doing great 40:37 ::yeah I will say we were amazing and 40:39 ::ladies and gentlemen Henry Zebrowski Ben 40:42 ::Kissel Marcus parks 40:43 ::we are officially announcing we are for 40:46 ::hire if you have a ghost for free - we 40:49 ::won't we don't want money we just want 40:51 ::to see your ghosts that's gonna try to 40:53 ::angle for some money ah 40:54 ::but now we can't do it I didn't even 40:55 ::think of it I didn't think about all 40:57 ::right Liz double we are for hire all you 40:59 ::need to do is provide us with bread all 41:02 ::we want is bread and beer occasionally a 41:04 ::beer there's a place to take a shit a 41:06 ::place to take a shit okay we'll all have 41:08 ::our individual demands yeah but so I 41:11 ::want jellybeans 41:12 ::okay all right so but only green jelly 41:15 ::beans all right 41:16 ::so ladies yelling first of all I am the 41:20 ::only one for hire just hire me I will go 41:23 ::in there with with two completely 41:25 ::different people they they will look and 41:27 ::act exactly like Henry and Marcus and 41:29 ::there will be named Henry Marcus but 41:30 ::believe me they are different people who 41:33 ::don't have such ACDC like demands 41:37 ::strange alright so if you have a true 41:40 ::wanting story you believe there is a 41:42 ::ghost in your house we want to meet it 41:45 ::we want to talk with it we want to bust 41:47 ::it and suck it ass yeah so lettuce so 41:51 ::let us be coming to your homes let us be 41:53 ::in your kitchen 41:54 ::let us talk to you and really around you 41:57 ::yeah I mean it was a place to stay you 42:01 ::know just a place to sleep in your bed 42:03 ::sleep in your bed um and where can they 42:06 ::contact us Marcus Marcus Jay parks at 42:08 ::gmail.com do not hesitate if you have a 42:10 ::ghost if you have seen a Wolfman if you 42:13 ::live with an alien we will come to your 42:15 ::house and we will bust it all right 42:19 ::everybody will talk to you very soon 42:20 ::absolutely put a bonnet on it 42:25 ::chowtime Megu salacious last podcast on 42:31 ::the last featured on Keith and the girl 42:33 ::even the girl gated the girl get us on 42:36 ::the show man I'm wearing a suit what if 42:38 ::we just if we keep saying if we google 42:40 ::people google it will we show up will we 42:42 ::uh audio does not show up on Google 42:44 ::Google and guy changer just change 42:48 ::Google just clean you make it eat oh no 42:50 ::here's what I'll do I'll just write 42:52 ::transcripts of every single episode and 42:54 ::then post those online finally be 42:56 ::working hard enough yeah exactly yeah 42:58 ::would you actually do some work around 43:00 ::here 43:00 ::doubt it seriously ladies and gentlemen 43:03 ::gag me with a spoon 43:05 ::hmm McGoo solutions I'm sorry I 43:09 ::perforated into that microphone yeah 43:11 ::Hachi machi this ain't good Chow time 43:14 ::I'm looking forward to it those are mine 43:18 ::like it did put a baby on it put the 43:22 ::baby in it yeah it's a shit pour some 43:23 ::chili on it 43:24 ::Oh three pour some Chee a man about it 43:29 ::are you just channel what your father 43:32 ::told you to do bigger back you to shit 43:36 ::when you were six taking your first 43:38 ::double load hey I'm at about at your 43:42 ::brother escorted you to take the dumps 43:44 ::until you were six and then hmm yes yeah 43:48 ::yes yes what it is yeah that's what it 43:52 ::is yeah that's it and you got it belowed 43:55 ::you nip it in the bud there is mother is 43:57 ::very attractive